Not my daughter!
by Doingit
Summary: Danny have finally convinced Rachel that Hawaii is safe for Grace when she gets kidnapped. Crushed tries Danny, with the help of his friends, to find his daughter, which seems to be easier then they predicted because someone is laying out clues for the 5-0 team to follow.
1. Prolouge

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

**_Characters and places belongs to CBS, exept for the things that is not from the show._**

_Every chapter will be named a song that have something to do with a incident that happens. This chap don't have any songname cause I could not found any good one, and it will not be long because it is only a prolouge._

* * *

**Prolouge**

"See you tomorrow!" one of Grace's class mate shouted to the little girl that was walking through the corridor.

"Yes, we do!" Grace answered merry and continued her walk out of the school.

She was very happy and excited today. Today was she going to be with her dad. They have not met for two weeks due to Danny's work as a special cop. Grace was not mad at him, all she was were proud. It was safe for her to know that her father always got her back no matter what. It would not have matter if he was a special cop or something else, she knew he loved her over all and would do anything to be with her.

Grace sat down at a bench outside the school waiting for the car to turn up. With twinkling eyes she was staring down the road. Suddenly a car turned up and she jumped of the bench, to only sit back down when she realized that it was not her dad's car.

The car was a red Volvo XC60, even if Grace did not know that. It stopped a few meters away from her. Out of it came three people all dressed in black, even there faces were covered. One of the mysterious men walked straight up to Grace and grabbed her before the little girl could escape. Scared did Grace scream, but then the kidnapper pushed a tissue in her mouth and hissed in her ear:

"Just do as I say!"

Grace tried to scream agian, but the tissue nearly smothered her. She struggled her hardest as the kidnapper draged her towards the car.

"Listen to me, Grace" the voice said a bit louder in her ear "Trust me, and you will be free!"

Grace did not know what to believe. Her dad had told her a thousand times that she should not trust unfamiliar persons and after Grace got kidnapped by a man in uniform she was not to quick to trust anyone, but that was something about this kidnapper that calmed her.

They were soon by the car and one of the other men was holding the back door up. He pushed Grace and the kidnapper into the car and slammed the door hard.

Grace had stopped to struggle and began to cry. The engine started and soon they were going. The last thing Grace saw before the kidnapper beside her pressed her against the seat was a silver Chervolet Camaro RS -11 slowing down to park.


	2. Haunted

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

**_Characters and places belongs to CBS, exept for the things that not from the show._**

_The song is by Kelly Clarkson. The lyrics does not match 100%, but it tells a lot._

* * *

**Haunted**

"Yes Rachel!" Danny snapped at the woman in the cellphone "I'm on my way right now to pick her up!"

Danny had just left the office with all it's paperwork when Rachel phoned him to make sure he did pick Grace up on time and correctly. Like always was his ex worried about their daugther, but lately she had been on him more often and more aggresive.

"Listen!" Danny finally said with irriation and anger in his voice "I can take care of my daugther without you screaming and telling what to do! So I'm hanging up now, bye"

He held the phone in his hand, pressed the red button with his thumb and the silence was over him. Smiling victourius he now held both hand on the steering wheel. Fast, but carefully, he continued his drive to school.

When he turned the car from the main road he saw a big red car, not really paying any special attention to the three peoples in it. Danny stopped the Camaro and parked on the regular spot where he always picked up Grace, his monkey and biggest love. Inpatient he watched kids of many ages on their way home. Some on bikes, some walked and some got picked up by cars. When Danny saw a group of girls in Grace's age he quickly got out of the car and away to the girls.

"Hi girls" he said with a soft voice because he did not want to scare them "Do you know if Grace Williams have left school?"

The looked on eachother to make the other one talk, but after a minute of awkwardness the oldest looking sacrificed herself.

"I think so" she said with a shy voice "You should ask Mr. Kahipho"

Danny smiled and thanked the girls before making his way into the school. He had not gone far when a male voice spoke to him:

"Mr. Williams! Have Grace forgotten anything?"

Danny got frozen inside and became paralized for a few seconds. He feared that this man had seen Grace leave for the day.

"No" he said worried "I'm looking for Grace!"

Mr. Kahipho's face got an odd look before turning into concern.

"I saw her leave just about five to ten minutes ago" he said and wrinkled his forehead.

Danny acted reflexively and ran out of the school. Looking right and left he search for his daugther in the crowd of children and adults.

"GRACE!" he shouted loud and clear "GRACIE!"

Some people reacted to the name, but must people started to look around to see what was going on and if someone was this Grace.

"Please!" Danny pleaded loud "Have anyone seen my daugther? GRACE?"

The people standing closest to him shoke their heads and walked away. Other began to do the same.

"No, please" Danny said despreatly "Help me find Grace! GRACIE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The fear of losing her again grew inside him and almost made him cry, but he could not with all people around. He took up his phone and rang Rachel.

"If this is a joke..." he started angry, but got interrupted by her asking what was going on "Grace is not at school. If you picked her up just to make fun of me..."

It was silent in the phone and Danny thought that she might had hung up, but soon he heard her talking to someone.

"Stan have not picked her up either" Rachel said and Danny could hear have scared she was.

Danny felt how the tears was burning in his eyes so he got into the car and crouched behind the steering wheel. Every possible emotion was fighting inside of him.

"Maybe Steve took her?" Rachel asked with a numb voice, already knowing what the anwser would be.

"No!" Danny whispered as answer and the tears started to fall on his cheeks.

He could hear that Rachel was crying to. Slowly he started to feel an anger growing, making all other emotion disappear.

"I going to kill that son of a bitch!' he said mostly to himself, but also to try comfort Rachel.

"It's your fault, Daniel" Every word of hers was like needles into his heart "If you weren't so busy killing people you would be able to take care of your daugther, OUR daughter!"

The growing anger did not get calmed by those words and he smashed his hand into the dashboard.

"SHUT UP, RACHEL!" he screamed in rage "IF IT WASN'T FOR STAN AND HIS DAMN WORK GRACE WOULD BE SAFE RIGHT NOW!"

Rachel turned quiet and then there was a clicking sound when she hung up the phone. Danny started to breathe big breaths in a try to calm himself, but was not succeeding.

A sudden signal made him sit up straight and look at the his Iphone. It was McGarett.

"Danny" he answered short in a try to not let the other man hear his feelings.

McGarett knew Danny's all voice in and out so he got it very quick that something was wrong.

"What is it?" his voice said concerned in the phone.

Danny took a big breathe to not start crying again.

"You can talk to me, man!" Steve said with a trouthful voice.

"Grace is gone" Danny said with a thin voice and closed his eyes in a last attempt to not cry again.

"I'm so sorry" Steve said monotonic in his special and warm McGarrett-tone "I know this is going to be hard for you and that you probably want to find the responsible..."

He stopped the sentence there because he knew how Danny was about his daugther, especially after the last kidnap. Also Grace meant a lot to Steve too, she was like the niece he never got or will be able to have, so he also wanted the guy dead.

"But we got a case" Steve continued very careful about his words "And it involves kidnapping of children, like Grace"

"So you mean that their is a leauge looking for children and I hear about it NOW?"

Steve could hear how the anger raised in his best friend's voice and he knew that he needed to calm him down before he did something stupid.

"Take it easy!" he said a bit demanding "Come to the HQ and we will go through every detail, please?"

He made it a question because he knew Danny well enough to know that he did not like to be demanded. The answer was a mix of a sigh and a sob.

"Good, see you soon!" Steve said and hung up before the detective could say anything against him.

Danny smiled a little. He knew he could always rely on his partner, even if Steve was not the greatest in showing emotion, except for anger. Sad he started the engine and drove around the school to make sure she was not waiting on another place, but no little brown headed girl was seen anywhere.

He drove by a bench near the place where he always picks up Grace and suddenly saw something. He pressed the brake pedal and just stared. He can not believe what was on it. With a chocked look he steped out of the car and walked against it. Could it be...?


	3. Go to sleep

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know. _

**_Characters and places belongs to CBS, except for the things that not from the show._**

_The song is by Eminem, DMX and Obie Trice, but it's only the Eminem-part that I'm using 'cause it's perfectly describes a feeling. *****Warning, it's M-rated*****_

* * *

**Go to sleep**

Danny stood still a few meters from the bench, unable to move. Inside him a new fight of feelings was going on. Tidy on the bench stood a pink backpack, all to familiar to him. Slowly he picked it up and closed his eyes.

His little girl was abducted. He knew it. He could feel it in his entire body and soul that she had not freely left the scool. All he wanted was to have her, to hold her and never let her go. If he had only been faster from work, if he had let Stan pick her up, if he...

Danny stopped his own thoughts and opened his eyes. A rage bigger than he have ever felt came over him and all he could think of was killing. With quick steps he got into the car, started it, shifted to the highest gear and pressed the gase pedal. The car screamed before it jumped forward and ran. Driving faster than legal Danny drove to the Hawaii Five-0 headquarter. With a loud slide he parked his car and in the same second he got out of it Steve grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"LET ME GO!" Danny screamed angry and tried to get loose.

As a Navy SEAL Steve knew exactly how to handle the angry man. With swift move with his leg he kneeled his colleague's hollow of the knee and laid the man on the ground.

"Danny, calm down!" Steve said loud in an attempt to calm him down.

He had one knee on Dannys's back and held his arms to the ground.

"Get of me, your son of a bitch!" Danny said as loud as he possible could with his chest pressed aganist the floor.

"Only if you get your senses together and calm down!"

"They have my daugther! They have my... daugther"

The last word was more of a breath and all sudden the anger disapeared, leaving an empty feeling in Danny's chest.

"I know, man. I know" Steve said with a comforting voice.

Slowly realesed Steve Danny from his grip and stood up. He held out a hand to help, but Danny only sat up on the floor with his head hanging and with tears in his eyes. With a warm look sat Steve down beside his blond friend.

"This is going to be hard!" Steve continued in his comforting voice "I know the feeling. When my father died all I wanted was to kill. I know now that it's not the right way of handling things like this"

Danny was quiet. He knew that Steve was right, even if he did not want to admit it.

"I understand if you want to drop out of this and search for your own, but if you trust us we can help you!" Steve added with a careful voice and laid a hand on Danny's shoulder to comfort and show that he understood his feeling.

The sound of a door opening made the two men look up.

"Oh sorry, boss!" Kono said chocked over seeing the two men on the floor.

"No, it's okay" Steve said and removed his hand "What do you got?"

Kono glanced at Danny. She knew about Grace and was sure that he was not going to like what she had to say.

"HPD just called. They found one of the missing children. She was... dead. They haven't got the time to do an autopsy, so the preliminary cause of death is a gunshot wound. Also their were signs of assault"

She had spoken in a very robotic tone, afraid of what Danny would do. Steve seem to have thought the same thing because he was now holding the cop's arm. All attention was on Danny who was not showing anything out, but on the inside that rage wanted to come out.

"What else do you know about the kidnappers?" Danny suddenly asked with a voice full of suppressed anger.

"They are three men, always dressed in black with masks on. They work quick without leaving any evidence. The first kidnap was about a week ago and they have taken 5 childs, including the dead girl (She counted with Grace). The last time they were seen was three days ago outside a mall. They were driving a big red car of the brand Volvo" Koni explained, leaving out the incident with Grace beacuse she did not wanted to upset Danny.

Danny wrinkled his forehead. Why did the last sentence sound so familiar?

"They took a boy named Jonathan Dupree. His parents is lawyers and rich. The parents of the other aducted children are also well-payed workers, but none of them have gotten a ransom. We are not sure why these guys takes the children, so let's hope the dead girl can give some anwsers"

Steve stood up and took on his leading role. With a demanding voice he said:

"Okay. Kono, tell Chin to go to the crime scene and see if he finds anything. Also tell Max to take care of the body and rapport on new things. You can look over the surveillance cameras, testimonies, anything that can help us locate them. Me and Danny is going to check out by the school to see if they left anything behind"

Now could not Danny hold his anger back.

"WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO COME HERE ONLY SO I CAN GO BACK?!"

"I needed to make sure you didn't wander of doing anything stupid like always do when you're angry" Steve quickly replied.

"Oh, oh. That was reeaally nice of you!"

Kono always felt uncomfortable when the two best friends were fighting so she hurried back to the visionboard and did everything McGarrett had told her to.

"Danno, please you'll have to understand" Steve tried to explain, but Danny would not listen or calm down.

"No, I don't understand! If you had told me to look for evidences I could have found something and followed them. I was about ten minutes after them, I could have..."

He stopped in the middle of the sentence. His face turned into chock and he stood up.

"What? What is it?" Steve asked with a mix of worry and curiosity.

"I saw them. I saw the kidnappers!"

* * *

Grace felt how the pressure against the body was realsed when the three kidnappers took of their masks. She did not move, to afraid for what could happen.

All she could think of was her parents, Stanley, Onkle Steve and all the others. She wished deeply for her dad to wake her up, kiss her on the cheek and say that she had a bad dream.

Grace squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to breath to loud.

What could she do? They would not let her go because they needed her for a revenge, or at least that was Grace thought. Could she break herself out? No, she was to small and to afraid to do anything.

During 15 minutes there were total silence except for the engine, the steering wheel and the gear shift. Grace started to feel restless and felt how her curiousity grew stronger than her fear. After a minute of hesitation she turned her head forward, with nearly a sound or a real movement, so she could see the two men in the frontseats. The were no locals and seem to be brothers on their looks. Both had shaved heads and a pointy nose. The cheek bones were very high and their skin was pale.

"Drive faster, for God's sake! We are not in Honolulo anymore" the man on the passenger seat said angry and almost hit the driver with his hand.

"Take it easy" the driver said with a calm and almost icy voice "We don't need to hurry. The girl isn't going anywhere"

The driver laughed and turned his head to look at Grace. His eyes were ice blue and small. The mouth was wierd and did not look better with the grin.

Grace almost started to cry so she turned her head towards the backseat. Suddenly she felt how a hand on her hip and the kidnapper beside her leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Promise me not to look no matter what!"

Grace could now hear that it was a woman's voice. She did not want to do as the woman said, but her fear for the men in the front seats were bigger so the little Williams-girl laid quiet and still until the sound of a shot echoed in the car. Terrified Grace freezed, only to wince when the driver, who's voice was stuck in Grace's head, shouted.

The car started to lurch when the woman and the driver fought over the steering wheel. The woman hung over the man from the side trying to get the car in the ditch beside the road. He raised his elbow and hit her face right on the nose. With a small squeak she put the gun toward his temple.

"Stop the damn car!" she said doggedly "Now!"

The driver smiled and gassed harder. The speedometer raced and the car started to shake. Outside the windows the forest became a green blurry mass that rapidly turned over to big rocks which lead the way towards a precipice.

"Not so cocky now hah?" the driver said with the same calm and icy voice, but with a undertone of insecurity.

The woman hit the man hard in the head, grabbed the steering wheel and turned it 180°. Everything happened so fast and the last thing both the woman and Grace remember was the sky and a feeling of flying.


	4. Clocks

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

**_Characters and places belongs to CBS, except for the things that not from the show._**

_I'm really sorry I haven't written for a while, my computer have been broken and I was (still am) upset with the fixing company so I haven't had any lust to write, but now I really excited to tell you guys the rest._

_Danny might not be as he is on the show and if anybody have a problem with that I'm really sorry for that, but you just have to live with it or stop reading._

_The song is by Coldplay._

**Clocks**

Kono almost dropped her phone of shock when the blonde detective rushed into the room.

"I have to call you back, cus!" Kono said quickly and hung up.

She looked from Danny to Steve, who walked in with an unreadable face, and back to Danny who tried to get something up on the vision board.

"This thing is worthless!" Danny shouted angrily and through his hand in front of him in an angry gesture.

"Take it easy!" Steve said and laid a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny shook it off and turned against the longer man. His eyes were full of fury and his fists were closed, ready to hit his leader if he said or did the wrong thing. Steve did not know what to do, he had never seen Danny this upset.

"This is the reason that I did not want you to wander of on your own!" Steve said with a firm voice and took a step back if Danny was going to hit him.

"What reason?" Danny sputtered "I haven't done anything!"

Steve did now know how to tell his partner about his strange behavior because he knew that it would not end well. He could lie and say a stupid reason or not say anything at all, but Danny deserved to know the truth.

"Kono, could you please give a minute?" he said and looked at the woman, who was staring at them.

"Yeah, sure boss" she replied and walked out to make the rest of the phone calls.

Danny tried to understand what was going to happen and why Steve was acting so weird about him. There was nothing wrong or special about him that could possible affect his acting.

"Danno…" Steve started in a slow voice, carefully choosing his words "I know this is the second time Grace has been abducted, but you are a little madder than necessary"

Danny could not help to laugh at these words.

"Than necessary? What do you even know?! You don't have a daughter, you don't even have a family because you are too afraid of commitment!" Danny said, starting calm, but his voice grew louder and angrier for every word. "So don't you dare to tell me that I'm "overacting" about this!"

"Who are you to talk about commitment? You are divorced!" Steve answered even more upset than Danny.

"What have my divorce with your problem to do?"

"We are not talking about my problems, we are talking about how you are overmad because of this!"

"Overmad? That is your fault!"

Danny and Steve had been screaming and stood now right in front of each other, staring madly. Steve had the advantage of his height and looked down at his colleague.

"Danny, really, what is wrong?" Steve said with a concern voice after a minute of silence.

Danny took one step back. All his anger had disappeared and all that was left was despair.

"The first time Grace got kidnapped I knew that nothing could harm her if I only did what Rick told me too, but now… Now my baby girl is out there and there is nothing I can do" His voice was quiet and full of sadness.

Steve embraced his friend in a big hug even if he knew that Danny might not like it. Danny did not protest or walked away, he stood still in his best friends arms. They had become more than just friends, they were brothers. Grace meant as much to Steve as for Danny.

Danny released himself from the hug and cleared his throat. Steve smiled in comfort and turned to the door in the same second it opened and Kono walked in.

"Uhm, guys, I just got off the phone with Chin and he…"

She could not finish the sentence. She did not want to see the pain on Danny's face when she told him what had happen.

"What is it, Kono?" Steve asked and took one step forward.

"He was at the HPD and heard about a car crash..."

Kono stopped in the same moment her eyes met Danny's. She had her eyes locked with his for a second, but then had to look away as it was too painful.


	5. Song from a secret garden

_Guys, I'm really, really sorry for not updating quick enough. And I'm deeply grateful for all the support, ideas and help, only knowing people are reading and liking my stories inspires me SOO much! 3_

* * *

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

**_Characters and places belongs to CBS, except for the things that not from the show._**

_The song is instrumental, but I believe it captures the feeling best way._

* * *

**Song from a secret garden**

Danny sat quiet in the car front seat. His eyes, which was fixed at the road in front of the car, were shiny and edged with redness. It was hurtful for Steve to see. He knew how it felt to lose a loved one. Or they did not know if Grace was dead or not, HPD had only found a car that matched the description.

"Does... Eh, does Rachel know?" Steve suddenly asked.

Danny looked away from the road and stared at his partner. The word made it feel like a ice dagger was pressed into his heart.

"What I'm going to say?!" Danny said devastated "It will crush her!"

Steve wished he had a good answer for his friend. He could tell Danny to say it as he does when he is a cop, but that is probably not the right way.

"First we are going to check if the car is right. It might not even have to be it!" Steve said, but he could barely hide how he did not believe those words.

They continued their ride in silence and stopped by a police car. Both men stepped out of the car with serious faces, not paying any attention to the others on the scene.

Chin came up to them, but was not sure how to act.

"Chin, do found anything that can tie this car to Grace's disappearance?" Steve spoke quickly to avoid a awkward conversation.

"Yeah, about that... It's the same car that was used during the last kidnap, but no sign of any bodies, kids nor adults"

Steve pulled his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Okay, so we have nothing?"

"Not really..." Chin started with a concerned look "You might want to see it for yourselves!"

The two men followed their hawaiian colleague towards the burned car.

Danny had only seen the car for a second, but he recognized it as the car driving away from school.

They stopped a few meters away from the car. On the ground laid a golden earring in the size and form of a penny.

"What is that?" Steve asked confounded.

* * *

Everything was quiet. Nothing could be heard, except the wind and a low crackling sound.

Grace did not remember what happened after the car went over the ridge. She could barely remember anything at all. She was scared. Slowly she tried to sit up, but a snake of pain went through her back and a shrill scream left her throat.

"Grace!" she heard a female voice shout and in a few seconds was the woman from the car standing over her.

Her eyes were clear blue and full of worry and her face was round and perfectly framed by her long blond hair, which was now dirty of half-dried blood, dirt and soot.

"What is wrong?" the woman half-whispered truly and clearly worried about the girl.

"Where's daddy?" Grace said wit a thin voice before she started to cry uncontrollable.

The nice woman hushed her and stroke her cheek. She had removed the blanket out of Grace's mouth when the woman dragged her out of the car.

"Be quiet, or they will fou..."

More did not the woman got the time to say before the driver came out of nowhere and pulled her hair. The woman screamed and tried to kick, but her leg was broken and unable to move without a excruciating pain.

"Well, well, well. Poor Nath! You tried to help this one girl, but instead you're making her cry and scream" the man mocked with a evil voice and pulled the woman called Nath to her feet "Now you're both in trouble!"

The driver laughed and two men appeared. One of them picked up Grace, who screamed of the pain. All Grace wanted was to wake up, see her parents smiling and saying everything was alright.

"You are not getting away with this, Cal!" Nath said madly and did one last attempt to escape.

"Oh, babe. I think I am!" the man named Cal said with the same evil voice and kissed her cheek "Take the body and we're out of here!"

The second man took a firm grip of Nath's arm and started to drag her towards the burning car. She bit her lip and thought about what do.

An idea started to take form in her hurting head. With a swift hand move she ripped off on of her earrings. It, and a small bit of flesh, landed on the ground, unnoticed by the five men cleaning up the biggest mess that could lead the police to them.

_"Please, Danny! Please remember!"_ Nath thought desperately.

It could be the only way for her and Grace to be found before it was to late.


	6. Struggle

_I know it has been a big while since I last wrote, but my lust have just not been there and I have had a little problem with how long story this is going to be. I will try to write at least three chapters before ending the story and I will post them quicker, PROMISE. Also thanks to all followers and favoriting, it feels good to know people wants to read!_

* * *

_ On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

_**Characters and places belongs to CBS**__, except for the things that not from the show._

_It is hard finding songs, so I wont do that. Name is made up!_

* * *

**Struggle**

"NOO!" Grace screamed high when the man who had picked her up carried her towards a car.

"Shut up!" the man snarled and shook her in a attempt to make her stop.

Grace started to struggle to make the man's grip looser, but he was too strong for her. She looked over the man's shoulder and saw the woman being dragged on the ground. There was something familiar about the woman, but Grace could not figure out what. Her brain was working way to fast because of the stressful situation and it was to hard to get any clear thoughts.

The man put Grace down on the floor of the trunk in one of the cars. Cal, who was the guy who drove the now crashed Volvo and had light scary eyes, walked up to her.

"Now, princess, you have to be a good girl and do as I say" he said to Grace in a icy unfriendly tone.

Grace bit her bottom lip, nodded and tried her best not to cry. Her dad had told her that if she got in trouble she would do whatever to not upset the bad guy.

"Good!" Cal said and stroke her head "Now lay down and don't make a sound. Can you do that?"

Grace nodded once more. She was to afraid to speak. Quickly she crawled inside the trunk and laid down on the dirty floor. The tailgate closed over her head and everything turned dark. Grace closed her eyes and imagined herself to be laying in her warm and safe bed at home. It worked and slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

The sound of the tailgate open woke Grace up immediately and she starred at the man with ice blue eyes, who she did not know was named Callum.

"Tuck, take her to the room" he said to someone behind him "I have to take care of little miss Hero!"

Grace knew that he meant the woman who had tried to save her earlier. It saddened her to know that she was going to be hurt, and only because of her.

Callum disappeared and the man named Tuck showed up. He was a muscular Hawaiian man with long brown hair in a ponytail and were dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans. Carelessly he pulled Grace out of the trunk and put her on the floor.

She took the chance to look around and saw that they were in some sort of parking lot under ground. There were three cars, all silver and of the brand Ford Taurus -10.

Out of one of the other cars came Nath. She limped with her left leg dragged behind her. The face was full of pain and none of the men were interested in helping her.

Tuck directed Grace towards a door in the gray concrete wall and opened it.

"Get in!" he said and showed with his hand.

Grace walked unwillingly, scared and slowly inside the dark room and turned against the man.

"Please" she spoke with a broken voice "It is dark!"

Tuck just looked at her before shutting the door. Grace sat down, pulled her legs to her body and put her arms around them.

"Danno, please come!" she begged quietly for herself and started to cry.

* * *

"LET HER GO!" Nath screamed when she saw how Tuck shut Grace inside the dark room "She is just a child!"

Callum looked at Nathalie with a vicious smile and nodded to one of the men who walked up to Nath and took a strong firm grip around her arms by pulling them backwards. Nath moaned of pain and did not even try to escape.

"It looks like our figther queen is still for once" Cal mocked and laughed, which made the men laugh too.

He took a big step towards her and with a swift move he hit her right in her face with a closed fist. Nath winced hard and felt how blood came from her luckily not broken nose.

Callum continued to hit her and did it for a time. When he finally decided it was over, Nathalie was bloody and bruised. Luckily enough had Cal not been strong enough to break anymore bones than her already broken leg.

"I hope you have learned a lesson to not mess with me" Callum told her with a definite voice.

Nath breathed heavily and could not do anything more than to pant a Yes-sounding sound.

"Good" he said to her and looked to the others "Clean the cars, dumped the bodies and get the girl so we can be out of here soon. We are already late!"

"What about her?" one man said and pointed at Nath who was laying completely still on the floor, as any move was too painful.

"With all that blood lost she won't survive" Callum answered without a hint of remorse "Put her in the room and leave her there!"

Nathalie started to panic. She could not be left her! How was Danny suppose to find her here?

"Cal!" she said as high as her sore throat could bear "You can't leave me!"

Cal laughed at her and smiled viciously.

"Can't I?" he said a bit entertained "Watch me!"

* * *

Grace looked up the same moment the door to the room opened. She wished that it would be her father.

"Come on, darling!" the evil man with ice eyes said and held out a hand for her to take.

Grace did not want to go with him. She knew that he would do something bad to her. The fear had now taken over and she had forgotten all her dad had taught her.

"Come. Here!" he now said annoyed and took her arm.

Grace whimpered and followed unwillingly the man back to the cars. She saw a big blood pool on the floor and immediately stopped walking. She started to scream and resist. Now she did not want to be a part of this, she wanted to go home!

"Help me!" Cal screamed while he was fighting with Grace.

Tuck ran quickly to his aid and easily picked Grace up from the ground. She continued to fight and scream, hoping it would work.

"You little bitch!" said Callum furiously and that was the last Grace remembered before the dark came.

* * *

_Even if this is a little longer chapter I really hope you liked it, 'cause I enjoyed writing it after all this time! ;) And I tried my best to censure it, but I might need to change rating!_


	7. Clues

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

_**Characters and places belongs to CBS**__, except for the things that not from the show._

_I'm changing the earrings to them make it a little more rememberable and easy to wear._

* * *

**Clues**

The entire Five-0 task team was back in the HQ. They all starred at the vision board where pictures of everything they had found and things from the other cases was shown.

Danny could not get that earring out of his head. He knew ut so well, but still it was not familiar to him. With a sigh he pulled his hand through his hair.

"We have nothing!" he said annoyed.

"The piece of flesh might give us a clue..." Chin said in an attempt to comfort his colleague, but he knew it would not tell them who the person was.

Suddenly rang Steve's phone.

"McGarrett" he answered in his usual short tone

He listened to what the person got to say

"Thanks!"

He hang up and turned to his team.

"It was Max, he said that he had found a finger print on the earring and it belonged to a Nathalie La'ila"

Kono searched the name and got a hit. She throw the picture of the Hawaiian license from the vision board to one of the screens.

"Okay. She have no criminal record, only a few speeding..."

Danny's sudden gasp interrupted her sentence.

"It's her!" Danny said and walked closer to the screen, a memory brought to his mind:

_Danny looked from the big clock on the wall and into the jewelry shop were Grace ran around looking at all the necklaces, rings and other jewelries._

_"Come on, Gracie. We need to go!" he spoke to his daughter._

_"Just a little more!" Grace shouted back._

_Danny, who started to get annoyed, throw out his arm to really show how late they were and he felt how he hit something._

_"Auch!" a woman's voice sounded and Danny turned his head to saw a beautiful blond woman with sparkling blue eyes._

_His shirtsleeve was now stuck in the earring the woman was wearing._

_"I'm so sorry!" Danny exclaimed and tried to release himself._

_"Don't worry" the woman said calmly._

_With a swift move she lift his arm of her earring which was a beautiful red gem in a golden ^clamp^. (Couldn't find a better word since I'm not English)_

_"Wow!" Danny said truly impressed "That was good move and beautiful earrings!"_

_The woman laughed a short sweet laugh._

_"Thank you, they are real rubies"_

_Danny wanted to talk more to the woman, but Grace got up to them and said:_

_"We can go now, daddy"_

_"That's good" Danny answered and turned to the woman "I am really sorry!"_

_"It's okay, things like that happens. Well I got to go now, so bye Danny!"_

_Than she had turned away and left them with quick steps._

"She is who?" Steve asked wonderingly and crossed his arm over his chest.

"I've met her some day ago at the mall" Danny explained "My sleeve got stuck in her earring and..."

His jaw dropped when a realized something.

"She had known my name! She said Danny before leaving and neither I nor Grace had mentioned it"

They all looked at each other.

"This must mean that the kidnappers target their victims before, they are not randomly selected" Chin said and broke the silence.

Danny suddenly felt how is phone vibrated. He took it up and saw a unknown number.

"Hello?" he answered with a cautious voice.

"Danny? Is that you?" he heard a woman voice hiss in his ear.

"Who is this?"

His colleagues looked confused at him.

"That doesn't matter. What matter is that I know where your daughter is" the woman voice continued hissing, but know with a little more pain.

"Where?! Where is she?"

He heard how the woman panting like she was in a huge pain.

"Kono, trace the call" Danny said quickly, at the same time he put his phone on speaker and laid it on the vision board.

"So, where is Grace?" he spoke worried and put his hand on the edge of the table.

"She... Callum Wright.. took her to..." the woman manage to get out during her panting attack.

The woman's suddenly voice disappeared with a big breath, but the phone call was not cut off.

"Hello? Are you there?" Steve said and starred at the phone while Kono searched the call.

No sound came from the other end of the phone.

"Got it! It's up in the forest on Manoa Street" Kono said relieved and looked at the men in the room.

With nobody saying anything the all geared up to travel to the location the woman was at.

Danny listened one extra time to make sure if he could hear anything before ending the phone call with a feeling of ice in his stomach. It seemed like she had tried her best to help them and he hoped it was not to late for him to save her.


	8. No answer

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

_**Characters and places belongs to CBS**, except for the things that not from the show._

_This is not a very long chapter, but I promise the next chapter is going to be extra long._

* * *

**No answer**

The five-0 drove to location in two cars. Chin drove Kono's car, a red Chevrolet Cruze LTZ RS, and Steve was like always driving Danny's car.

Steve looked at his friend who was nervously picking with his weapon, starring with an empty look out the front window.

"Are you sure you want to follow this up?" Steve asked concerned and took a left, following the red car in front of them.

Danny looked back at his partner, his eyes scared and his entire face was tired after hours of worries.

"Yes, I need to know. She's my daughter, Steve!" he answered with a controlled voice.

They got unto Manoa Street and continued the journey in silence before pulling in by a little shed.

It looked like no one had lived in it for years. The walls were sun-bleached and the roof covered with green mold-like stuff.

On a silent signal they all got out at the same time, walking crouching if someone was going to shot them.

"Is this right?" Steve confused asked Kono.

She looked at her cell phone.

"Yes, the phone call came from this location" she answered equally confused.

"Alright, Chin and I will go in first" Steve commanded "Kono, you and..."

Steve could not see the blond detective and looked around.

"DANNY!" he shouted when he finally saw him sneaking into the shed.

Steve started to run, Kono and Chin after him.

"DANNY!"

* * *

What met Danny when he got inside the shed was confusing. It was a uplight corridor big enough for a car to fit. After about 33 feet (approximately 10 m) the ground started to go downhills.

Since Danny had a good lead on his friends he did not hear Steve's call and started to jog. His hands was clenching the gun hard and his heart racing. He did not know who the woman was, if it was Natalie or someone else. Did not know if it was a trap. He did not even know if Grace was alive.

After walking downhills for about 0,2 miles (approximately 1000 feet = 305 m) Danny got to an big underground parking. There were no cars visible, only black marks in the ground indicated that there had been any activity down here.

Danny searched with his gun lift high. Suddenly did he see something in the far left corner. With big careless steps he ran up to it and saw the body of a woman with long blond hair. Hell fell to his knees besides her and while slowly turning the body against him Danny directly recognized her as Natalie La'ila.

Steps came from behind and Danny turned his head, only to see the Five-0 task force walking quickly to him.

"Is she alive?" Kono asked when she had gotten up to him.

"I.. I don't know" Danny answered, a voice filled with thousands feelings.

Chin looked worried at his cousin before checking the pulse. His face lit up with hope when he felt something.

"She has a small pulse, but I don't think she is conscious enough to talk to" he said and was trying his hardest not to look at Danny.

Steve called after a medic and a crime scene-team. They were back at square one.


End file.
